Black Swordsman
by Princess Muna
Summary: Kagome was always a damsel in distress, waiting on the sidelines, (not that shes wants to be the world just put like that), then one day the world hands a sword, a new set of armor and bunch of enemies to fight, how will Kagome take it? will she hide or take up the sword and fight?
1. Chapter 1 Prolonge

Prolonge

"Watch out Rin!" screamed Sesshomaru as he attempted to fight back against Naraku's tenatecles, Naraku grabbed Rin and held her in the air, now Sesshomaru was stuck, he wants to struck down Naraku extra arm but Rin was held hostage. _Shit_ he thought _Now, he has leveage_, he flew to another angle around Naraku, his back was exposed, now Sesshomaru has an advantage.

"Inuyasha!" he called, Inuyasha struck down one of the tentecles "What!? I'm busy right!"

"Get ready to open your arms!" he warned as he lunged towards Naraku's back, unfortunely no avail as Naraku caught him.

"Don't be reckless now Sesshomaru, I still have the girls life in my hands," he squeezed into Rin, "Sesshomaru!" she wailed, "Rin!" he turned another angle and attempted to strike again, Naraku placed a barrier almost instantly causing Sesshomaru to bounce back.

"Moron, your attacks leave have no effect on me" Naraku taunted, "That's just because you wouldn't fight back, instead you hide in a bubble like a coward!" yelled Inuyasha as he lunged an Naraku. His sword clashed against barrier, _This should do the trick_ he thought. Naraku lifted a one of his tentacles, swat away Inuyasha.

Inuyasha landed on the ground letting out a scream, as one of Naraku's tenatcles were to attack, a boomering came to his aid protecting Inuyasha from being struck. "You alright Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked over to see Sango come to see his state. "I'm fine! just focus trying to get shard from him, and get Rin from him!"

"Trust me, you don't have to tell me twice!" Sango lunged ber boomering at Naraku, only have no effect on the their oppoent. "Again, you attacks have no avail on me" said Naraku.

"We'll see about that!" she threw her weapon again towards striking the barrier, it bounces back towards her striking her on the shoulder, she fell to the ground. "Shit!" she yelped,

"Sango!" a monk and a fox came rushing towards the slayer, "I'm fine," she said, "No, you're not, you bleeding!" the monk panicked, "Miroku, I have been through worse situations." said Sango.

"Watch out!" warned Inuyasha, a group tenatcles came down almost striking the slayer and monk, Mirkou pushed Sango aside along with Shippo, "Miroku!" Sango and Shippo called. Miroku held up his arms to protect himself, as he waited from the attack he opened his eyes from find himself off the ground, "Fool," Miroku looked up to find Sesshomaru holding him from the spot where he was going to be attacked.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Don't be an idiot, you can do battle without having a being a scarifical lamb." the stoic demon said in an irrtated tone. Miroku was silence, it's been months since Sesshomaru joined the team helped them out since, all thanks to Kagome, she managed to convince the cold hearted to demon to work together with them to bring down Naraku, after all their both after the same thing the two half brothers. So, why not join same road. Although, most of the time demon lord doesn't show his emotions, he started to care for the team members one by one (starting with Kagome), even gotten to close to Inuyasha. But he did keep his pride and dignity intact, by taunting the half demon back and forth, but there was form of a bond that was made for other. However, she didn't do it alone forming an allaince with Sesshomaru, she did have aid of new friend Amanda, an Element Alchemist she meet not too long, it all start with form of information that had him interested, and there since he started bumping into the group more. Which was reason that the idea of them partnering with him even started, his curiousity for his friend's form of power, and her way to track Naraku.

Sesshomaru landed on the group with the monk still in his arm, he looked at the staff Miroku was holding, "How much does your staff hold?"

Miroku looked up as a relased himself from Sesshomaru's hold, "I think alot, it might do a some form of damage but not enough to eliminate, why?"

Sesshomaru looked over to Naraku, he watched as Inuyasha battled against the tenatcles of the demon as he held Rin in his grip, he had an idea of how he was going to strike him, but Rin was still in his hand, so he didn't want to hurt her. _Damn you Naraku _he thought. He took the staff from the monk's hand

"Hey! I need that!" Miroku claimed.

"I need to borrow it!" Sesshomaru rushed towards the Naraku with the staff in his hand, _There might someway I could break the barrier with this staff, it something that could disable it. _

"Sess-Ugh! I guess I'll use the sutras!" as the Miroku dug into the robe and grabbing three sutras, as he was about to stop it, a hand belonging to a black figure stopped him. "I got her." it said, Miroku turned over to see the figure, it appeared to be a all black armor with a samurai helmet, undereath a ressuring smile. Before Miroku could spit a question, the black figure jumped in the air, twrilling upside heading right towards Naraku's tentacle that was holding Rin.

Rin saw a figure come towards her, "No!" she screamed, "Rin!" Miroku called, she waited for the strike to hit her but instead it stabbed the tentacle. "Rin," said the hooded figure, Rin looked to see a face that she instantly recoginzed, she gasped. "Grab on," the hood figured commanded, Rin didn't even think. She just grabbed onto the hood figure as a hooded figure grabbed her out of Naraku's grasp.

"I don't think so!" said Naraku as he attempted to grasp the hood figure, before he could even the chance, the hooded figure struck back with it's sword commanding lighting volts to come out of it. Naraku scowled at the pain. Hooded figured twirled again in the air and landed on ground, placed Rin on the ground and urged her to make a cover while getting in a defensive stance against the demon.

"Who are you!?" Naraku demanded,

"Put down your barrier if you have so called power that you can fight with." the hood figured challenged.

"Who are you!?" he demanded once again, this time he attempted to stirke hooded figure, but oppoent in black lept away coming towards again with a twirl then a strike.

"Aggh!" Naraku attempted to strike again, no avail, the figure was faster then thought.

"Who the hell is the man in black?" asked Inuyasha, he observed the unknown figure as it conituned it's movement against Naraku. _I feel I seen this figure before, but where? _Inuyasha remember the familar scent from the hooded figure, but he couldn't put his mind to it, he tried the events that took place, somehow it's not coming to him. Expect….

Eariler….

_Inuyasha fell to ground as he attempted to lung an attack towards the serpent demon, each attack he did it managed to outwit him. "Stand still so I can kick your ass!" he screamed, "Hand me the jewel half breed!" the serpent demanded, it whipped it's towards the half demon, causing him to fly backwards. Just as the serpent demon was about to lung his attack at the oppoent, a black hooded figure approached the scene with the strike against the serpent demon. _

_The demon cry in the pain, and turned to see the unknown attacker, to spot a less petite warrior who was in black, with the giant sword that looks like it can unleash power that enough to slay an entire army. "You," the demon sneered, it lunged itself towards the black hooded figure, again the figure dodged the attack. The mysterious figure jumped on the tail, leaping to the next bump on his body before taking a twirl towards the demon. The demon tried to strike at the figure, but before it had a chance, the figure slayed half of it's head from the upper jaw. With the demon went down instantly, Inuyasha couldn't even move, he wonder how someone who can be a mortal manage to take a demon so strong and firecely fast. _

_As the body went down it began to transform into dust, revealing a jewel shard inside. 'There it is" Inuyasha thought. As attempted to get the jewel the figure snatched the falling jewel and made it's exit. "Hey!" Inuyasha attempted to make a chase, however the figure vanished into the forest instantly. Leaving Inuyasha frustrated and defeated. _

End of flashback

_That's it!_ Inuyasha thought, _It's the same son of bitch that disappeared into the forest! _He went after the hooded figure. While in process of fighting against Naraku, hooded figure was pushed back, giving an advantage to Inuyasha to grab the assliant.

"Alright buddy!" He sneered, "You're going to hand me the jewel today!" he forced the helmet off the figure's head, hair flowed out of the as helmet was forced off the it's head to reveal Kagome underneath.

"Kagome!"

"Move out of the way Inuyasha!" she shoved Inuyasha back, struck the in coming tentacles. She made her way towards Naraku with another attack, Naraku forced another one of his tentacles to strike her, she dodged and twirled another angle head towards him from the side. Before he could even make his move, she slashed him breaking him into pieces,

"Impossible, how could mortal defeat me!?"

He broke down into a millions of pieces until it was only dust to only reveal it was a demon puppet with a strand of hair.

The team couldn't even say another word, all they make out from entire scene was her name, they couldn't fathom any questions on how she did it. Kagome made her way towards the demon puppet, she looked down on the wooden puppet stranded with hair, examined the around place to see a sign of a shard, nothing.

She walked over to her friends, to check on their well-being, as she went to ask came the sudden question cry from Inuyasha.

"What the hell Kagome!? I could have kicked your ass you know what!"

She sighed, _Never a normal are you right? _

"Yes Inuyasha I acknowledge that, but I couldn't give up myself," she smiled,

"Why the hell not?"

"There wouldnt be any fun if I told you who I was under there"

"Ugh, atleast tell me next time if your going to be a super ninja in the fight."

"I don't think you'd let me into the fight" 

"You're right I wouldn;t because it;s to damn dangerous!" Kagome sighed, if Inuyasha kept her at the back all time it's just going to make her more vulnerable to the enemy for when Inuyasha gets cut down, sure she has her other friends, but still there's always that vulnerablity, she just wishes to be able not have to live with such weight over her. To be honest, it feels much better to be able it swing back a weapon and be able fight then stay at the side lines. It's like Amanda says, the truest way to protect people you love to teach them to protect themselves.

"Inuyasha, I want to be able to defend myself, I don't have to be at the back burner all the time."

"You're not, you-"

"I what?"

Inuyasha stood there in silence, as Kagome waited for an explaination, nothing.

"I just don't you get hurt that's all, the stronger you are, the more enemies you get." Inuyasha said.

"Well then" Kagome said, "They can bring it."

Kagome turned around started walking, the team looked at Inuyasha then followed Kagome contiuning their journey. Inuyasha then trailed along with them, he couldn't help but sigh _Why God, what kind of crazy am I dealing with now? _


	2. Chapter 2 Princess of Alchemia

Chapter One

Princess of Alchemia

"The best kind of friendships are fierce lady friendships where you aggressively believe in each other, defend each other, and believe the other deserves the world."

It was a normal day at school, well almost, not to mention there was a news spreading of an arrival of a princess coming to school as a new students. There never something interesting that happened in the school, at least that's what Kagome thought, but what she didn't realize is that she's never paid attention to what was going on. Between traveling in time to help Inuyasha and the gang fight demons, and trying to complete, she doesn't really have time to listen to all the drama that comes about, not that it was really interesting, it was really mostly just boyfriends, breaks up and who's the new slut that whoring around the school. But then upon hearing about the new princess coming into the school, that's not everyday something this happens, this is something, a really royal blooded person. At the same time, she can't help feel uninterested to whole news also, not to mention she's a normal teen like everyone else, she's just richer then most of them, that's all. There's elite rich people at the school all the time, and no one really pays attention after a while, so there's the chance it might be the same for this one, or maybe not, who knows.

Yuka: Did hear about the new princess that coming to the schoo?

Kagome: Yeah, but it isn't a really big deal, she's a student like the rest of us, just rich.

Ayumi: What's wrong with you? It's not every day something like this happens in the school!

Kagome: Are you kidding? There's elite students that come in here everyday, you just stop paying attention after a while.

Ayumi: I do pay attention, in fact I have made some attempts to talk to them.

Kagome: Um, I see, any success?

Ayumi: You're the last person to be talking to me about relationship and getting together, you have a timing boyfriend!

Kagome twitch at that comment, the last thing she wants to reminded about Inuyasha's interest between her and Kikyo. She hates how she feels jealous but she can't help it. She really cares about him, and it bugs her how she feels like she second fiddle to this suppose "love triangle." Life always finds a way to mess with her doesn't it?

Kagome: Well, at least for me, I don't have to go a creep on mine

Ayumi: I don't have to worry about being cheated on

Yuka: Stop it you guys

Kagome: No, it's all good, I'm just watching Ayumi trying to make an excuse for herself being a creep

Ayumi: I'm not creeping him, I'm studying him, there's a difference.

Kagome: Umm hm.

Ayumi: Whatever!

Kagome let out a laugh, it's so good have a laugh from all the stress that she's feeling, you could only think about all that do before you can feel overwhelmed. Her and friends make in front of the school, as they walked out they were confronted with a crowd of people standing near the aisle of the school entrance.

Yuka: What's going on here?

Ayumi: *gasps* Oh my God, guys, the princess comes today to our school?

Kagome: Who?

Yuka: The princess! The princess of Alchemica! Her Highness Amanda!

Kagome: Amanda?

Kagome went over to join the crowd followed by her friends, she wants to understand what the fuss was all about, who is this princess Amanda, and why is the school so excited about her? Kagome peered through and saw a goregous black girl come through, she was wear normal school uniform, with a glittery denim jacket, with small blue high heels to match with it. She has to admit, the girl does look like a model, she looked like one of those amazonian women, gorgeous, fit, and had whole looks gorgeous but probably kill you look. Now, she kind of understand the whole deal, she looks like a pretty cool person to hang out with.

Kagome: I get it, she pretty cute. I can see she's going to have all the boys flaunting at her.

Yuka: Let's just hope she doesn't take Hojo, I know you been eyeing him for a while.

Kagome: I thought we esablished I wasn't interested in the guy

Ayumi: Kagome, we only want what's best for you, we don't want you with that two timing asshole.

Kagome: Ugh, guys for the last time

Yuka: Kagome, a man that's between women is a two timer, no if's and buts.

Kagome: I know he sounds like an asshole, but he has his moments.

Yuka: Well moments, aren't enough Kagome, he's needs to square up, or you leave him.

Ayumi: Um hm.

Kagome try to find a reasoning to Inuyasha's way, but for some strange reason it seems like her friends are all the way right, it really sucks though, they don't know Inuyasha like she does. The guy can really be sweetheart once you reach into his heart, the only problem is that he heart appears to be split in two, he has a love for Kikyo and has a love for Kagome. It's true what they say, you never get over your true love, and there's always another love you find after lose your first. Kagome sighed, it's like world doesn't give girls a better lifestyle besides fighting over a man, and loving a man.

Kagome walked into class, she began this overwhelming feeling of weeks and weeks of homework piled on her. She's hates school, and she's starting to feel like she rather be homeschooled instead. But of course she couldn't burden her mother with that. She also hates the burden she deals with, why does everything have to be so hard.

Kagome took a seat into desk and hit her head on the desk, she couldn't keep her head up with all this stress, Ugh she thought I wish I had a twin that trade places with me, it make everything easier. The noise in the class suddenly settled as soon as the teacher walked in, beside him there was the same girl that was walking through school entrance, the princess.

Teacher :Good afternoon class

Students: Good afternoon

Teacher : I hope your having a good day, I want you to give a warm welcome to our new student Amanda Fransico

Random: What up!

The students let out a roaring laughter.

Teacher: Alright, that's enough. Now, Amanda is going to be starting her first day with us, since she's new to school, she's going new to all the routes around the school, so if any of you are not busy, you can show her around the school later for during break time.

Kagome without thinking stretched her arms in the air, she was so tired she couldn't keep herself together, without even trying to picked, the teacher plucker her from the crowd.

Teacher: Kagome

Kagome:Sorry?

Teacher: Your arms is up, I assume you would like to show Amanda around the school?

Before Kagome could herself the teacher made it official that she would be the tour guide for the new student, not that she's complaining she didn't want to be class, but what she really wanted to do is sleep. Then again, she is interested in knowing the girl, she seems nice.

Class ended after an hour and Kagome went to the halls to give a the princess the typical school tour for newbies.

Kagome: So, What made you come to the school?

Amanda: I'm a international student, I was given the choice to where in the world i wanted to do my studies, and I chose Japan

Kagome: Neat, what made you pick it?

Amanda: Not sure, I guess always wanted to go, so, here I am

Kagome: You'll like it here, a lot of nice people, and great clubs you can join

Amanda: Do they have any clubs involving swordsmanship?

Kagome: Swordsmanship? I'm not sure, you do swords?

Amanda: Yup, I been doing fencing since I was little

Kagome: Wow! Sounds amazing!

Amanda: Ahh, it's not big a deal

Kagome: I just got a text from one of my friends asking if I want to have lunch outside, wanna join?

Amanda: Sure, I see no harm in that

Kagome: I do warn you, they going to ask alot of questions, especially if it comes to your love life.

Amanda: I guess I better have the answers perpared

Both of the girls laugh as the proceed to walk outside to meet Kagome friends, after a short walk, the girls spotted the small crew sitting in the field and went to join them. Kagome's friends crowded the new girl and began their interview, throwing questions after questions on the girl.

Yuka: What it like to be a princess?

Ayumi: Do you have to get into an arranged marriage? I heard princesses get arranged

Eri: You have to tell me, who is the cute royal guy you ever met?

Ayumi: Where did you get that jacket?

Eri: Where did you come from? Alchemcia right? That's what I heard, what it like there?

Ayumi: Are you next to rule the throne?

Yuka: You have to tell me how you did that thing with your hair?

Amanda: Woah! One at the time guys!

Kagome: I told you, what did I say?

Amanda: Hey, it's all good, I have young siblings who do the same thing

Kagome: You have siblings? How many?

Amanda: An older sister, a younger brother and younger sister after him

Kagome: That means you problaby share alot more huh.

Amanda: Ha! You know don't know the half of being a middle child, it harder then it looks

Kagome: Oh come on

Amanda: Are you kidding, I have take orders from the eldest and take care of siblings, that alot to take

Kagome: Yeah I guess it's true

Both girls laughed again, then Amanda turned to the rest of Kagome friends

Amanda: And to answer all of your guys questions..which I forgot once again

Yuka: You might want to keep up, because were going to keep popping questions

Amanda: Aww come on, you came me fast

Yuka: That's no excuse

Amanda: (sighs) I'll try, alright, let's see if I recall

Amanda began her story to answer the all of the questions the girls asked eariler, bonding over boys and high school incidents that had happened to them, even after school her and Kagome continued to hang out, they swapped embarrassing stories about their siblings, created comparisons and similarities about their lives, before they knew it they became fast friends.


End file.
